


You’re So Beautiful to Me

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: He watches as the tension drains from his lover’s shoulders, Geralt’s eyes slipping closed as he leans more heavily onto Jaskier’s leg. “You’ve been working so hard, haven’t you? And you’ve been so good for me, I’d like to treat you. I’ve been thinking about what you asked me about the other day, actually.” Geralt blinks up at him, his breaths even and slow as he waits for Jaskier to continue. “I want you to fuck me.”Geralt stiffens, brows furrowed though he doesn’t move from his position. He’s so fucking good for him and Jaskier can’t help the pleased sound that escapes him. It’s hard, asking for this— it’s not that he doesn’t want him, oh— certainly not that, but no one’s ever cared enough to work slow fingers into him and fuck him silly. Till Geralt, apparently. “If you want to.”“I want to,” Geralt utters back in a rush of words that escape his lips.Or, Jaskier bottoms for the first time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 198





	You’re So Beautiful to Me

“Geralt?”

The man grunts from where he paces, _The Complete Guide to Flora and Fauna_ in his hand, a pencil tucked behind his ear, hair thrown up in he messiest bun Jaskier’s ever laid eyes on. He’s been at it for hours, frowning at the poor book like it’s gone and slashed beloved Roach’s tires or some shit.

“Why don’t you take a break, dear heart?” Geralt ignores him, muttering about ferns as he underlines something in his book. Jaskier takes a sip of his water and sets his laptop aside, his own paper half-written.

“I’m going to ask some things of you,” he starts, looking up at his boyfriend as the man pauses, finally listening, “It’s up to you if you’re willing to submit to me, I won’t demand it of you right now.” Jaskier watches as Geralt’s nose twitches, aching to press a kiss to the small bump on it but he’s to wait.

Geralt hums, setting his book down. “Well, fine… just this once.” 

Jaskier smiles, leaning back against the sofa, knees spread as he throws a couch pillow between his feet. “Kneel for me, my love.” Geralt comes to stand before him before sinking to his knees between his legs, palms coming to rest on his thighs. 

“May I?” 

Geralt’s voice is unwavering as he replies, “Yes, Sir.” 

Jaskier grins, gentle as he undoes the tie in his boyfriend’s hair. “Rest your head against my lap, dear.” Geralt hums, shuffling closer before leaning his cheek against Jaskier’s thigh, amber eyes looking up at him. “Gods,” Jaskier mutters, running his hands through Geralt’s hair, “You have no idea what you do to me, do you? Giving yourself up to me so easily,” he lets his hand trail down, thumb gently smoothing over his lover’s cheekbone, “letting yourself be mine.” 

He watches as the tension drains from his lover’s shoulders, Geralt’s eyes slipping closed as he leans more heavily onto Jaskier’s leg. “You’ve been working so hard, haven’t you? And you’ve been so good for me, I’d like to treat you. I’ve been thinking about what you asked me about the other day, actually.” Geralt blinks up at him, his breaths even and slow as he waits for Jaskier to continue. “I want you to fuck me.”

Geralt stiffens, brows furrowed though he doesn’t move from his position. He’s so fucking good for him and Jaskier can’t help the pleased sound that escapes him. It’s hard, asking for this— it’s not that he doesn’t want him, oh— certainly not that, but no one’s ever cared enough to work slow fingers into him and fuck him silly. Till Geralt, apparently. “If you want to.”

“I want to,” Geralt utters back in a rush of words that escape his lips.

Jaskier hums, cupping Geralt’s cheek and drawing him up and forwards into a kiss. “I’ve never done this before,” he whispers into the space between their lips.

Geralt’s eyes light up with mirth, tongue flicking at Jaskier’s upper lip in a tease, “You’ve never kissed before, Sir?” Jaskier trails his hands down Geralt’s back, giving his lover’s ass a gentle squeeze.

“You’re a bastard.”

Geralt grins, sharp canines making him look entirely wolfish. “Mhh, you love me, Sir.” 

“Bratty boy.” Jaskier swats at Geralt’s asscheek with a sly smile, relishing in the way the man’s lips part into a silent moan. He lets him go, ordering him down back into a kneel as Jaskier works down his sweatpants, exposing his half-hard cock to the warm air.

He groans as he strokes up his cock, watching in amusement as Geralt’s lips part, mouth no-doubt watering at the sight. “Sir, please,” he mutters, tongue dragging over his lower lip and oh, how Jaskier want to tap his cockhead against it, watch it slip into Geralt’s mouth. 

Jaskier hums as he strokes himself, working his way to hardness. “Bratty boys don’t deserve my cock, baby,” he mutters, chuckling as Geralt’s eyes darken watching Jaskier lick at his thumb, smeared with pre. “Fuck— Geralt,” he moans, “Wish I could have your mouth on me, love. Ah, ah, sit still, be good for me, dear heart.” Geralt sighs and rests his head back against Jaskier’s thigh, looking up at Jaskier’s cock in impatience silence.

Jaskier tangles his fingers back into his boyfriend’s hair, groaning as he gives himself a couple of loose strokes. “You can kiss it if you want.” He chuckles as Geralt surges forward, pressing chaste kisses to Jaskier’s cockhead before delving open-mouthed kisses, nearly making out with it. Jaskier moans, resisting from pushing Geralt down further. “Off now— there’s a good boy.” He hums, smiling down at Geralt, his pretty lover’s lips glinting with spit and pre.

Jaskier stands, stomach fluttering with nerves as he tucks himself back in and brings Geralt to stand. “Kiss me, Geralt.” And oh does he kiss him, desperate teeth and tongue and Jaskier’s so surprised it takes him a moment to kiss back.

“Filthy, aren’t you?” 

“You’re a tease, Sir.” Jaskier chuckles before pressing their lips back together before muttering a small _jump_ ; his fingers dig into Geralt’s thighs as the man wraps his legs around Jaskier’s waist.

He walks into their bedroom, Geralt’s hair draping over their faces like curtains, brushing at Jaskier’s cheek. He’s careful as he leans over the bed, settling Geralt down like he’s precious (he is). Lute-calloused hands trace under Geralt’s shirt before pulling the cloth over the man’s head, shorts pulled off soon after. Jaskier’s own clothes are chucked over his shoulder before he leans back down to press kisses along Geralt’s jawline. 

“Do you want to take care of me, Geralt? Wanna be good for me?” He pulls back, hideously vulnerable as he looks into lust-lidded amber eyes. “You don’t have to—” He yelps as he’s flipped onto his back, Geralt kneeling over him as his strong arms bracket Jaskier’s sides. 

“Let me take care of you, Sir,” and Jaskier melts under him, chest aching with just how much he loves his idiot boyfriend.

He gasps as Geralt nips at his neck, broad hands tracing down his sides as he relishes Jaskier’s skin, working in bites and bruises before soothing them with kisses. “Relax, Jaskier,” Geralt whispers before immediately swallowing his cock to the root.

Jaskier shouts as he clutches at the sheets, hips kept from bucking as Geralt’s hands hold him down. “Relax?” He yells, and Geralt hums noncommittally around his cock, giving it a wet slurp before sinking back down.

A lubed finger traces over his hole and Jaskier startles with the feeling, only to moan as Geralt licks around the head of his cock, sucking around it as he gently coaxes the tip of his finger in.

“Good?” Jaskier bites down on his lip, overwhelmed at the stimulation, unable to reply as Geralt rubs comforting circles on his hip. “Breathe, Jaskier, relax for me, Sir.” Jaskier lets go of the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, taking Geralt’s hand into his own.

He nods, taking care to quit tensing his muscles as Geralt works in his finger, murmuring quiet nothings— it’s absolutely darling how patient his lover is with him, and Jaskier finds himself adored with the reverent kisses Geralt presses to his thigh.

The discomfort is slow to turn into pleasure, but Jaskier finds that he likes being full, being stuffed with Geralt, even if the two fingers he’s working into his ass feel a bit awkward. Not for much longer— even with the burn of a third finger, Jaskier finds himself wondering why the fuck he hadn’t done this earlier. He fucks back against Geralt’s fingers, a wordless plea for more.

He huffs as Geralt chuckles, curling his fingers up and _oh_ , oh _fuck_. Geralt fucks his fingers up into the same spot, pleasure white-hot in his spine as Jaskier feels pre drip down his cock. “Geralt—” _dear gods, is that him?_ He sounds fucking wrecked as Geralt draws his fingers away, leaving Jaskier woefully empty.

“Geralt! For God’s sake, fuck me already!” Geralt, the bastard, only laughs at him as he slicks up his cock.

“And you chastise me for being bratty, Sir—” He presses the blunt head of his cock against Jaskier’s hole and it’s entirely unfair how mindless the gentle pressure makes him.

Hands trails up his Jaskier’s sides, making him feel entirely taken care of, safe enough to simply lean back and listen and love. “Ready, Jask?” Jaskier sighs a content, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Geralt’s lips. He whispers as _yes_ between their kiss, letting Geralt guide him back down with their lips still pressed together.

Jaskier winces as Geralt eases in his cockhead, kissing at the little furrow between his boyfriend’s eyebrows. “You okay?” Jaskier hums, clenching his ass to get a feel for it before grinning, Geralt’s breath stuttering above him.

“Yeah. More lube?” Geralt hums, slicking his cock up some more before easing back into him, letting Jaskier adjust—

Jaskier groans, relishing the burn as Geralt sinks his cock in deeper and trickles of pleasure intertwining as he thumbs over his nipples. “Move,” he mutters, aching to be fucked, “ _please_ , Geralt, _fuck me,_ dear heart—” He moans at the delicious drag of his boyfriend’s cock, broad palms coming to rest over Jaskier’s waist to fuck back against it—

It goes from loving to rough in minutes and it’s fucking _perfect_ , each thrust forcing quiet ah’s out of him, one hand loosely fisting over his cock. “Oh, you’re so perfect for me, darling, taking care of me so well, ah— fuck! Geralt, fuck—” Jaskier tenses, back arching as he cums, his hand stripping over his cock as Geralt fucks him through it before stilling. And isn’t it a novel feeling, the feel of Geralt’s spend, warm inside him.

He sobs, a wet sound that escapes his throat as he drags Geralt down into a kiss, cupping his neck. Geralt collapses into bed beside him, panting as he kisses back just as desperate and slow all the same. “Gods,” Jaskier mutters, letting Geralt cuddle into his side before intertwining their legs together, “I’m going to be feeling that tomorrow, aren’t I?” Geralt huffs a laugh, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder before settling.

“Good?” Jaskier hums, shifting closer to his lover.

“Yeah. Perfect,” he mumbles, “You’re perfect.” Geralt nuzzles into his shoulder and they slip into sleep, flora and fauna forgotten to fucked-out, domestic bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!!!! Written for a tumblr prompt <33 
> 
> come say hi @persony-pepper !!


End file.
